


Man of Gondor

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: (a normal sized spider- not a tolkien one), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Reader Insert, a spider is mentioned but it does not touch or scare anyone, elf!reader, reader is gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Prompt: What if someone had been there to stop Boromir from succumbing to the ring's power and attacking Frodo?Aesthetic photoset for this fic: https://imgur.com/XcFjmnJ
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Man of Gondor

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know that Frodo and Boromir wandered away from camp sometime before we see Aragorn talk to Gimli and Legolas, but I simply skewed the timeline a tiny bit to fit my purposes. Nothing important changed.

A journey to deliver the one ring to Mordor. You shake your head in disbelief. Your friends always joked that you were destined for great things, but you don’t think this is what they had in mind. You, an elven scribe, had simply been visiting Rivendell when The Council of Elrond gathered. You were allowed to sit in on the meeting- much to your surprise after learning of its great importance. Apparently Elrond thought your opinion valuable enough to request your presence. Midway through the meeting, everyone began arguing over the best course of action. You were just about to step in, when Frodo announced that he would carry the ring.

You watched as the others began pledging themselves to protect Frodo on his quest. After the other hobbit came stumbling out of the bushes and announced that Frodo would not be leaving without them, you glanced over at Elrond. Perhaps he would let you go as well, if he was permitting the other hobbits? Elrond met your eye and almost imperceptibly inclined his head. You were the last to stand, promising to record the events of the journey so that people many years from now might learn of their bravery. And thus, the Fellowship of the Ring was born.

-

After sailing across Nen Hithoel and gazing upon the great statues of the kings of Gondor, Boromir and Aragorn’s kin, the fellowship docked at its shores along Parth Galen.

Once the boats had been secured so they would not drift away, everyone began setting up camp. The hobbits gathered what dry wood could be found along the shore so that Aragorn could use it to get a small fire started.

After arguing with Gimli about how they had no choice but to brave their way across Emyn Muil, Legolas draws Aragorn aside as they begin speaking in hushed tones.

Your eyes seek out Boromir, and you smile when you see him laughing at something Pippin said. You’ve grown rather close to Boromir on your journey thus far. At first you had been wary of the man from Gondor. He seemed quiet and you were afraid that he had a problem with you joining their quest. However, before long the man began to open up and the two of you have spent several night’s watch sitting and talking.

You wait until Boromir is done talking to Pippin before walking over, not wanting to interrupt. “Boromir” you smile. “Why don’t we go gather some more fire-wood? We will surely need more before nightfall.”

Boromir agrees with a smile and the two of you set off into the trees. The two of you walk in amicable silence, occasionally bending down to pick up a piece of fallen wood that seems dry enough. You notice a beautifully intricate spiderweb tethered between a couple tree branches and move to get a closer look.

“What are you looking at?”

You smile. “Oh, just a spiderweb. Look how delicate it is, yet strong enough to withstand the wind.”

Boromir makes his way over to stand beside you and studies the spiderweb. You both watch as a brown and yellow spider crawls across the branch.

“Ah, it’s an Orb-weaver" you tell him. "Many of its kind will build a new web every day, usually not far from the last.”

“I do not hold the same interest that you do, but I will admit that they are impressive.” Boromir smiles. “And much more palatable than those that dwell in Mirkwood.”

You laugh.

Having collected a decent amount of wood, the two of you start heading back towards the others. You’re carefully climbing over a fallen tree, careful not to drop what you’ve collected, when you hear the sound of movement. You look at each other to confirm you’d both heard it. Boromir motions for you to stay behind him and quietly begins making his way in the direction the sound had come from. Following close behind, you prepare to drop your armful of kindling in case you need to draw your bow.

Rounding the corner of a stone wall, you spot Frodo idly looking at a fallen piece of what was clearly once a magnificent statue. You relax, noticing Boromir do the same beside you.

The man walks over to Frodo, kindling in hand. “None of us should wander alone… you least of all.” Frodo watches warily as Boromir notices a decent sized stick at his feet and bends to pick it up. “So much depends on you”

Careful to stay silent and unobtrusive, you watch their interaction. You would trust Boromir with your life, but that did not stop you from worrying about the ring’s influence on the man. It hadn’t escaped your notice, that Aragorn had been prepared to draw his sword in defense of Frodo on that day when your quest had still only just begun.

It seems that the hobbit hasn’t forgotten either, as he silently looks away.

“Frodo?” Boromir murmurs. “I know why you seek solitude. You suffer, I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly?”

You frown. What is Boromir getting at?

“There are other ways Frodo, other paths that we might take” Boromir continues. The man’s stance is so casual that an outsider would assume they were merely partaking in a friendly conversation- if not for the look on Frodo’s face.

“I know what you would say, and it would seem like wisdom, but for the warning in my heart” Frodo says.

Boromir frowns. “Warning? Against what?” Frodo stumbles backward before taking a few steps to the side, Boromir following.

You shake your head. This has gone far enough. You know in your heart that Boromir has only the most noble of intentions, but no good lies down the path that he is taking. Moving forward, you allow the leaves to crunch beneath your feet so as not to startle the them. “Boromir” you call out. “Come away with me now. We have been gone for too long.”

Boromir’s head twitches in your direction for a moment, but he otherwise gives no sign that he has heard your words. Instead, the man continues his attempt to persuade Frodo into relinquishing the ring.

When Frodo once again denies him, Boromir throws down the bundle in his arms. “I ask only for the strength to defend my people!” He stalks towards Frodo. “What chance do you think you have? They will-“

“Boromir!” You say sharply. Both man and hobbit jump, heads turning your way. You quickly stalk towards them and take Boromir by the shoulder. “That is enough. Do not do anything that you will come to regret.” Boromir gazes at you with such confusion that you feel a pain in your heart. “You are not acting like yourself, my friend.”

At this, Boromir seems to snap out of a trance. He takes in your hand on his arm and then Frodo’s frightened face, and his eyes widen. “ _What am I doing_?” he whispers to himself.

“Frodo, I am so sorry. You must believe me, I would never-“ he cuts himself off, and you wonder if it is because he cannot find the words or because he does not belief them.

Frodo still watches him warily, but with less fear then a minute ago. “I understand Boromir. The ring casts a heavy shadow over us all.” After a parting glance at Boromir and then you, the hobbit disappears through the trees in the direction of the others.

Boromir watches him go before sinking down to his knees. “What have I become? Have I always been so _weak_?”

You kneel beside him. “You are not weak. My opinion may matter little, but you are one of the strongest men I know. We cannot all have the truly astounding willpower of Frodo Baggins.” When the man continues silently gazing down at his hands, you lift his chin up with one hand. “Listen to me, my friend. If I know Frodo half as well as I think I do, even thought we've been together but a short time, then you have done nothing that the hobbit cannot forgive. Give him some time and you will see.”

Boromir sighs, but finally allows himself to meet your eyes. “What if I give in to weakness again and this time I do something that cannot be forgiven?”

You lean forward and gently kiss the man on the forehead. “I will be right here beside you. If you cannot trust yourself, then trust me to call you back from any dark place your mind may stray.”

Boromir smiles at you and raises one hand to cup your cheek. “I truly do not deserve you, my friend.”

You smile in return and allow yourself to be drawn forward into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Boromir's lines to Frodo in the woods were borrowed from the movie, but the rest is mine. Have a character/scenario/both that you'd like to see? Let me know! I can't promise I will write it because motivation is hard to come by, but I'd love suggestions. I'm really feeling reader insert fics right now, but character/character is ok too.


End file.
